


Tears In Rain (Part I)

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sucker Punch (2011), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Crossover Pairings, Drama, Espionage, F/F, Heroes & Heroines, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When a force greater then duty compels her into action, Natasha knows that she is risking everything and for nothing in return.'Babydoll' considered her situation utterly hopeless, committed to an asylum while her sister was left to her fate, upon discovering her latent ability to traverse dimensions she must overcome her fear and save the day. A reluctant heroine who goes to discover another who can assist her, seemingly with no conditions. Yet secrecy abounds straining the connection between the pair.(Part 1 of 2)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because I find Babydoll a compelling character who didn't get sufficient development in her own movie, I decided to take her in a direction more agreeable to my interests.


End file.
